


Rising from the Ashes - First Joint Grammy Show - Sequel 4

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(old fic...posting here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Ashes - First Joint Grammy Show - Sequel 4

Adam is standing at the mirror looking over his appearance.  He can't believe how nervous he is about tonight.  It feels like there are butterflies, snakes and everything else churning away.   It has nothing to do with the award he's up for.  It has to do with being their with Kris.  It's their first time walking a red carpet together.  Everytime there was an event in the last year only one of them could attend due to scheduling conflicts.  The furor over their reconciliation has died down and they are pretty much free to just live their lives now, outside of the normal papparazzi interference.  Still, it's nothing like it was after Kris's appearance on Orpah and the British Music Awards last year.  That was even more intense than when they were together the first time, and yet, they sailed through it together.  If anything, it made them stronger, not weaker as it did before.   Some days he just wants to fall on his knees and pledge his undying gratitude to the universe for bringing Kristopher Allen into his life.  
  
"Wow, baby," Kris says from the doorway, "You look amazing!"   Adam smiles at Kris through the mirror and then turns around to pull Kris close.    
  
"So don't you," Adam whispers.  "In fact, you look good enough to eat."   Adam nibbles on his ear.  
  
Kris is half chuckling, half moaning.  "Stop teasing.  We have time for that after."   Kris looks into his eyes, "Where's all your makeup?"  Adam is only wearing a smidgen of eyeliner.  
  
Adam shrugs.  "I just felt that for tonight less would be more.  I want this to be about us, not just about me."    
  
Kris wasn't eligible for any awards this year and his attendence is only as Adam's date.  Yet, for some reason he's more anxious for tonight than for his other appearances.  He wants this for Adam in the worst way.  
   
"Is it wrong I'm nervous," Adam admits.  He loves that he can voice his insecurities and self-doubts to Kris without fear they will be minimilized.    
  
"No baby,"  Kris answers.  "There's no reason to be skeered."  He watches Adam's smile at the way he said the word.  "Whether you win or lose, you are nominated.  Look at how far you've come in the last year."  
  
Adam laughs.  "Oh, I'm not nervous about the award.  I'm nervous about the red carpet.  It's our first one you know? " He leans down and kisses Kris's mouth.  "Besides, if it wasn't for your master plan my career wouldn't have made the come-back it did."  He kisses Kris again, just because he can.   "You're my knight in shining armour."  
  
Kris blushes.  He will never get used to Adam saying such sweet things to him.    
  
"Well lover boy, it's time we leave or we won't make our grand entrance,"  Kris stretches up and kisses him.  
  
They pile into the car.  Kris is thinking about the last time they were in a limo together and he feels himself getting hot all over.  Judging by the way Adam is staring at him, he's thinking the same thing.   They decide to sit as far apart as possible or they will end up missing the event all together.  
  
Before long the limo stops and someone is opening the door.  Adam gets out and is greeted by a roar from the crowd.  He grabs Kris's hand and helps him out but doesn't release his hold.  He didn't know how lonely it was attending these events solo in the past, until this moment.  He rubs his thumb over, and over the knuckles and back of Kris's hand.  It's a soothing balm to his jumpy nerves.   They are stopped by a handler and made to pose for photos.   Kris has his arm around Adam's waist and Adam's hand is diagoinal across Kris's back.  He's rubbing circles over Kris's back while the shouts from the cameramen goes on and on.  He can't stop the smile from blossoming on his face.  He loves showing Kris off.  
  
"These guys should be drill sargeants for the Army's basic training,"  Kris whispers to Adam.    
  
Adam laughs and leans down to plant a kiss on the side of Kris's head and the cameras go nuts.  It wasn't planned.  Just a moment from lover to lover that's done everyday.   But, unfortunately, so new when it's two high profile gay men in a public setting.   They are an affectionate couple.  They are always holding hands and snuggling and don't think twice about it.  Eventually, maybe one day, the press won't think twice either.  
  
There's only one awkward moment, when the handler tries to separate them for individual pictures.    
  
"Adam we need you alone for these pictures," she says.  
  
Kris is already backing away.  He understands how this works.  It isn't about them because it's done for every couple.  He doesn't get far before Adam is yanking on his hand.  

"Sorry, but I don't think so,"  Adam says.  "We've waited a long time to come to this show together and together is exactly how we will be on the carpet."  He smiles at her.  "I'm sure you know our story.  You must understand."  
  
She smiles widely and nods her head and walks a short ways away.  
  
Their favorite interview is with Ryan because they are comfortable with him and trust him explicitly.  He hugs them both as they step up to the platform he's on.  
  
"Dude," Ryan says to Adam, "looking good!" He looks to the camera and says, "Why are we not surprised?"  
  
Adam smiles and lifts a shoulder, "I love getting dressed up."   
  
"We certainly know that.  Kris, you don't look too shabby yourself."  Ryan says looking him over.  
  
"Thanks but Adam picked out the clothes.  I just put them on," he chuckles.  
  
"Then I help him take them off," Adam's exclaims with a wink at Kris and everyone laughs and Kris blushes.    
  
"Seriously though," Ryan continues, 'this must be surreal to you considering everything that's happened since you were both on the show."  
  
Adam shakes his head, "It's a dream come true.  I never thought I would be here.  The best part is that I'm here with Kris," he says and grabs his hand.  "I'm very, very lucky."  He places a kiss on the back of Kris's hand.    
  
"And Kris, you've won this award in the past but get to relax tonight."  
  
"Actually, I'm more nervous for Adam than I ever was for myself.  It's always harder watching a loved one."    
  
"You guys are too cute together.  So what are the plans afterwards.  Parties," Ryan asks.  
  
"Oh yeah," Adam answers.  "Kris missed all the parties last year so we are going to do some late celebrating this year, no matter what happens with me."   
  
"Well I didn't miss the most important party," Kris flirts.  
  
"No, you sure didn't," Adam says huskily.  
  
"Okay guys, go, shoo, before you burn the camera lens.  You guys are generating enough electricity to light all of LA tonight!"  
  
They all laugh and shake hands.  The red carpet is done and now they can relax inside.    They have a great time chatting with everyone and catching up with old friends.  They announce Adam's name and he can't believe it.  He looks at Kris and Kris is beaming at him and envelopes him in a giant hug.    
  
"I'm so fucking proud of you," he whispers.  
  
"I love you," Adam whispers back.  
  
"Back at you babe."  
  
Kris takes his face in his hands and gives him a quick kiss and then pushes Adam away.  Adam feels like he's flying up the steps.  It's like he's not even in his own body.    
  
"Wow," he says looking at the statue and then he's laughing.  "This is so amazing.  I can't even explain how I feel right now."  He thinks he might start crying but doesn't care.   He takes a big breath.  "My life has changed so much in this last year.   To my label and mangement who never turned their back on me, Thank you. To my friends for staying my friends, Thank you.  To Kris for taking a chance on us again.  For taking the difficult road with me instead of the easy road without me  I love you.  And last to my family,"  his voice chokes up a little and he looks down and takes another breath.  He lifts his head and his eyes are glistening when he continues, "who let me be who I was and never once made me feel ashamed of it.  Thank you so much for the unconditional love and support.   I hope everyone watching, who feels like they don't belong, hangs on because dreams do come true.  Thank you!"  
  
The jumbotrons show Kris's smiling face, tear filled eyes and clapping hands.   Adam sees it as he walks off the stage and looks over at Kris and blows him a kiss.   They go to Elton John's after party and spend the night dancing and laughing.   Christina Aguilera asks Adam to record a duet with him.  Overall, it's the perfect night.    
  
They are currently slow dancing to the love song playing when Kris leans back and says, "Thank you for making me come to this tonight.  I had a great time."  
  
Adam grips Kris's ass and pulls him in tight, "It's not over you know.  I just wish we could go to our new home tonight."  
  
"Soon," Kris promises.   It's only a couple more weeks until they move in and they are both anxiously waiting that day.  "Now shut up and kiss me," Kris says and then he's pulling Adam's head down so their mouths can fuse.  
  
They are wrapped in each others arms, as close together as they can get with their clothes still on.  Adam runs his hands through Kris's hair and tilts it so he can look into Kris's eyes.  "Let's get out of here," he says huskily, "I want to get you naked ."   
  
"Sounds perfect to me," Kris says against Adam's mouth.


End file.
